August 29
Events * 708 – Copper coins are minted in Japan for the first time (Traditional Japanese date: August 10, 708). *1261 – Pope Urban IV succeeds Pope Alexander IV as the 182nd pope. *1315 – Battle of Montecatini: The army of the Republic of Pisa, commanded by Uguccione della Faggiuola, wins a decisive victory against the joint forces of the Kingdom of Naples and the Republic of Florence despite being outnumbered. *1350 – Battle of Winchelsea (or Les Espagnols sur Mer): The English naval fleet under King Edward III defeats a Castilian fleet of 40 ships. *1475 – The Treaty of Picquigny ends a brief war between the kingdoms of France and England. *1484 – Pope Innocent VIII succeeds Pope Sixtus IV. *1498 – Vasco da Gama decides to depart Calicut and return to Kingdom of Portugal. *1521 – The Ottoman Turks capture Nándorfehérvár (Belgrade). *1526 – Battle of Mohács: The Ottoman Turks led by Suleiman the Magnificent defeat and kill the last Jagiellonian king of Hungary and Bohemia. *1541 – The Ottoman Turks capture Buda, the capital of the Hungarian Kingdom. *1728 – The city of Nuuk in Greenland is founded as the fort of Godt-Haab by the royal governor Claus Paarss. *1756 – Frederick the Great attacks Saxony, beginning the Seven Years' War. *1758 – The first American Indian reservation is established, at Indian Mills, New Jersey. *1778 – American Revolutionary War: British and American forces battle indecisively at the Battle of Rhode Island. *1786 – Shays' Rebellion, an armed uprising of Massachusetts farmers, begins in response to high debt and tax burdens. *1807 – British troops under Sir Arthur Wellesley defeat a Danish militia outside Copenhagen in the Battle of Køge. *1825 – Kingdom of Portugal recognizes the Independence of Brazil. *1831 – Michael Faraday discovers electromagnetic induction. *1842 – Treaty of Nanking signing ends the First Opium War. *1861 – American Civil War: United States Navy squadron captures forts at Hatteras Inlet, North Carolina. *1869 – The Mount Washington Cog Railway opens, making it the world's first mountain-climbing rack railway. *1871 – Emperor Meiji orders the abolition of the han system and the establishment of prefectures as local centers of administration. (Traditional Japanese date: July 14, 1871). *1885 – Gottlieb Daimler patents the world's first internal combustion motorcycle, the Reitwagen. *1895 – Rugby league is founded by 22 clubs at a meeting in the George Hotel, Huddersfield. *1898 – The Goodyear tire company is founded. *1903 – The , the last of the five s, is launched. *1907 – The Quebec Bridge collapses during construction, killing 75 workers. *1910 – The Japan–Korea Treaty of 1910, also known as the Japan–Korea Annexation Treaty, becomes effective, officially starting the period of Japanese rule in Korea. *1911 – Ishi, considered the last Native American to make contact with European Americans, emerges from the wilderness of northeastern California. *1914 – Start of the Battle of St. Quentin in which the French Fifth Army counter-attacked the invading Germans at Saint-Quentin, Aisne. *1915 – US Navy salvage divers raise , the first U.S. submarine sunk in an accident. *1916 – The United States passes the Philippine Autonomy Act. *1918 – Bapaume taken by the New Zealand Division in the Hundred Days Offensive. *1930 – The last 36 remaining inhabitants of St Kilda are voluntarily evacuated to other parts of Scotland. *1941 – Tallinn, the capital of Estonia, is occupied by Nazi Germany following an occupation by the Soviet Union. *1943 – German-occupied Denmark scuttles most of its navy; Germany dissolves the Danish government. *1944 – Slovak National Uprising takes place as 60,000 Slovak troops turn against the Nazis. *1946 – is decommissioned. *1949 – Soviet atomic bomb project: The Soviet Union tests its first atomic bomb, known as First Lightning or Joe 1, at Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan. *1950 – Korean War: British troops arrive in Korea to bolster the US presence there. *1958 – United States Air Force Academy opens in Colorado Springs, Colorado. *1965 – The Gemini V spacecraft returns to Earth, landing in the Atlantic Ocean. *1966 – The Beatles perform their last concert before paying fans at Candlestick Park in San Francisco. * 1966 – Leading Egyptian thinker Sayyid Qutb is executed for plotting the assassination of President Gamal Abdel Nasser. *1970 – Chicano Moratorium against the Vietnam War, East Los Angeles, California. Police riot kills three people, including journalist Rubén Salazar. *1982 – The synthetic chemical element Meitnerium, atomic number 109, is first synthesized at the Gesellschaft für Schwerionenforschung in Darmstadt, Germany. *1991 – Supreme Soviet of the Soviet Union suspends all activities of the Soviet Communist Party. * 1991 – Libero Grassi, an Italian businessman from Palermo is killed by the Sicilian Mafia after taking a solitary stand against their extortion demands. *1996 – Vnukovo Airlines Flight 2801, a Tupolev Tu-154, crashes into a mountain on the Arctic island of Spitsbergen, killing all 141 aboard. *1997 – At least 98 villagers are killed by the Armed Islamic Group of Algeria GIA in the Rais massacre, Algeria. *2003 – Ayatollah Sayed Mohammed Baqir al-Hakim, the Shia Muslim leader in Iraq, is assassinated in a terrorist bombing, along with nearly 100 worshippers as they leave a mosque in Najaf. *2004 – Michael Schumacher wins his 5th consecutive Formula One Drivers' championship (and 7th overall) at the 2004 Belgian Grand Prix by finishing second to Kimi Räikkönen to beat the 47-year-old record held by Juan Manuel Fangio. *2005 – Hurricane Katrina devastates much of the U.S. Gulf Coast from Louisiana to the Florida Panhandle, killing an estimated 1,836 people and causing over $108 billion in damage. *2007 – United States Air Force nuclear weapons incident: Six US cruise missiles armed with nuclear warheads are flown without proper authorization from Minot Air Force Base to Barksdale Air Force Base. *2012 – At least 26 Chinese miners are killed and 21 missing after a blast in the Xiaojiawan coal mine, located at Panzhihua, Sichuan Province. Births *1209 – Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1274) *1321 – John of Artois, Count of Eu, French soldier (d. 1387) *1347 – John Hastings, 2nd Earl of Pembroke, English nobleman and soldier (d. 1375) *1434 – Janus Pannonius, Hungarian bishop and poet (d. 1472) *1619 – Jean-Baptiste Colbert, French economist and politician, Controller-General of Finances (d. 1683) *1628 – John Granville, 1st Earl of Bath, English soldier and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (d. 1701) *1632 – John Locke, English physician and philosopher (d. 1704) *1724 – Giovanni Battista Casti, Italian poet and author (d. 1803) *1725 – Charles Townshend, English politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (d. 1767) *1728 – Maria Anna Sophia of Saxony (d. 1797) *1756 – Jan Śniadecki, Polish mathematician and astronomer (d. 1830) *1756 – Count Heinrich von Bellegarde, Austrian general and politician (d. 1845) *1773 – Aimé Bonpland, French botanist and explorer (d. 1858) *1777 – Hyacinth, Russian religious leader, founded Sinology (d. 1853) *1780 – Jean-Auguste-Dominique Ingres, French painter and illustrator (d. 1867) *1792 – Charles Grandison Finney, American minister and author (d. 1875) *1805 – Frederick Denison Maurice, English priest, theologian, and author (d. 1872) *1809 – Oliver Wendell Holmes Sr., American physician and author (d. 1894) *1810 – Juan Bautista Alberdi, Argentinian theorist and diplomat (d. 1884) *1811 – Henry Bergh, American activist, founded the ASPCA (d. 1888) *1842 – Alfred Shaw, English cricketer, rugby player, and umpire (d. 1907) *1843 – David B. Hill, American lawyer and politician, 29th Governor of New York (d. 1910) *1844 – Edward Carpenter, English anthologist and poet (d. 1929) *1857 – Sandford Schultz, English cricketer (d. 1937) *1862 – Andrew Fisher, Scottish-Australian politician and diplomat, 5th Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1928) * 1862 – Maurice Maeterlinck, Belgian poet and playwright, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1949) *1871 – Albert François Lebrun, French engineer and politician, 15th President of France (d. 1950) *1875 – Leonardo De Lorenzo, Italian flute player and educator (d. 1962) *1876 – Charles F. Kettering, American engineer and businessman, founded Delco Electronics (d. 1958) * 1876 – Kim Koo, South Korean politician, 6th President of The Provisional Government of the Republic of Korea (d. 1949) *1887 – Jivraj Narayan Mehta, Indian physicians and politician, 1st Chief Minister of Gujarat (d. 1978) *1888 – Salme Dutt, Estonian-English politician (d. 1964) *1891 – Marquis James, American journalist and author (d. 1955) *1898 – Preston Sturges, American director and producer (d. 1959) *1901 – Aurèle Joliat, Canadian ice hockey player and referee (d. 1986) *1904 – Werner Forssmann, German physician and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1979) *1905 – Dhyan Chand, Indian field hockey player (d. 1979) * 1905 – Arndt Pekurinen, Finnish activist (d. 1941) *1910 – Vivien Thomas, American surgeon and academic (d. 1985) *1912 – Sohn Kee-chung, South Korean runner (d. 2002) * 1912 – Barry Sullivan, American actor (d. 1994) * 1912 – Wolfgang Suschitzky, Austrian-English cinematographer and photographer *1913 – Len Butterfield, New Zealand cricketer (d. 1999) *1915 – Ingrid Bergman, Swedish actress (d. 1982) * 1915 – Nathan Pritikin, American nutritionist and author (d. 1985) *1916 – Luther Davis, American playwright and screenwriter (d. 2008) * 1916 – George Montgomery, American actor, stuntman, director, and producer (d. 2000) *1917 – Isabel Sanford, American actress (d. 2004) *1920 – Charlie Parker, American saxophonist and composer (d. 1955) * 1920 – Herb Simpson, American baseball player (d. 2015) *1922 – Richard Blackwell, American actor, fashion designer, and critic (d. 2008) * 1922 – John Edward Williams, American author and educator (d. 1994) * 1922 – Arthur Anderson, American actor (d. 2016) *1923 – Richard Attenborough, English actor, director, and producer (d. 2014) *1924 – Dinah Washington, American singer and pianist (d. 1963) *1926 – Helene Ahrweiler, Greek historian and academic * 1926 – Donn Fendler, American author and speaker (d. 2016) * 1926 – Betty Lynn, American actress *1927 – Jimmy C. Newman, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2014) *1928 – Herbert Meier, Swiss author and translator *1929 – Thom Gunn, English-American poet and academic (d. 2004) *1930 – Jacques Bouchard, Canadian businessman (d. 2006) * 1930 – Carlos Loyzaga, Filipino basketball player and coach (d. 2016) *1931 – Stelios Kazantzidis, Greek singer and guitarist (d. 2001) * 1931 – Lise Payette, Canadian journalist and politician *1933 – Sorel Etrog, Romanian-Canadian sculptor, painter, and illustrator (d. 2014) * 1933 – Arnold Koller, Swiss politician *1934 – Dimitris Papamichael, Greek actor and director (d. 2004) *1935 – Hugo Brandt Corstius, Dutch linguist and author (d. 2014) * 1935 – William Friedkin, American director, producer, and screenwriter * 1935 – László Garai, Hungarian psychologist and scholar *1936 – John McCain, American captain and politician *1937 – James Florio, American commander, lawyer, and politician, 49th Governor of New Jersey *1938 – Elliott Gould, American actor and producer * 1938 – Angela Huth, English journalist and author * 1938 – Christian Müller, German footballer and manager * 1938 – Robert Rubin, American lawyer and politician, 70th United States Secretary of the Treasury *1939 – Jolán Kleiber-Kontsek, Hungarian discus thrower and shot putter * 1939 – Joel Schumacher, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1940 – James Brady, American politician and activist, 15th White House Press Secretary (d. 2014) * 1940 – Gary Gabelich, American race car driver (d. 1984) *1941 – Robin Leach, English journalist and television host *1942 – James Glennon, American cinematographer (d. 2006) * 1942 – Gottfried John, German actor (d. 2014) *1943 – Mohamed Amin, Kenyan photographer and journalist (d. 1996) * 1943 – Dick Halligan, American pianist and composer * 1943 – Arthur B. McDonald, Canadian astrophysicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate *1945 – Chris Copping, English singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1945 – Wyomia Tyus, American runner *1946 – Bob Beamon, American long jumper * 1946 – Francine D. Blau, American economist and academic * 1946 – Demetris Christofias, Cypriot businessman and politician, 6th President of Cyprus * 1946 – Giorgio Orsoni, Italian lawyer and politician, 17th Mayor of Venice *1947 – Temple Grandin, American ethologist, academic, and author * 1947 – James Hunt, English race car driver and sportscaster (d. 1993) *1949 – Stan Hansen, American wrestler and actor *1950 – Doug DeCinces, American baseball player * 1950 – Frank Henenlotter, American director and screenwriter * 1950 – Dave Reichert, American soldier and politician *1951 – Geoff Whitehorn, English singer-songwriter and guitarist *1952 – Karen Hesse, American author and poet * 1952 – Dave Malone, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1953 – David Boaz American businessman and author * 1953 – Richard Harding, English rugby player * 1953 – James Quesada, Nicaraguan-American anthropologist and academic *1954 – Michael P. Kube-McDowell, American journalist, author, and academic *1955 – Diamanda Galás, American singer-songwriter and pianist * 1955 – Jack Lew, American lawyer and politician, 25th White House Chief of Staff *1956 – Mark Morris, American dancer and choreographer * 1956 – Eddie Murray, American football player * 1956 – Charalambos Xanthopoulos, Greek footballer * 1956 – Steve Yarbrough, American novelist and short story writer *1957 – Jerry D. Bailey, American jockey and sportscaster * 1957 – Grzegorz Ciechowski, Polish singer-songwriter, film music composer (d. 2001) *1958 – Lenny Henry, English comedian, actor, and screenwriter * 1958 – Michael Jackson, American singer-songwriter, producer, dancer, and actor (d. 2009) *1959 – Rebecca De Mornay, American actress * 1959 – Ramón Díaz, Argentinian footballer and manager * 1959 – Ray Elgaard, Canadian football player * 1959 – Chris Hadfield, Canadian colonel, pilot, and astronaut * 1959 – Eddi Reader, Scottish singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer * 1959 – Timothy Shriver, American businessman and activist * 1959 – Stephen Wolfram, English-American physicist and mathematician *1960 – Todd English, American chef and author * 1960 – Tony MacAlpine, American guitarist, songwriter, and producer *1961 – Carsten Fischer, German field hockey player * 1961 – Rodney McCray, American basketball player *1962 – Carl Banks, American football player and sportscaster * 1962 – Hiroki Kikuta, Japanese game designer and composer * 1962 – Ian James Corlett, Canadian voice actor, writer, producer and author * 1962 – Simon Thurley, English historian and academic *1963 – Elizabeth Fraser, Scottish singer-songwriter *1964 – Zisis Tsekos, Greek footballer *1965 – Will Perdue, American basketball player and sportscaster *1966 – Jörn Großkopf, German footballer and manager *1967 – Neil Gorsuch, American judge * 1967 – Anton Newcombe, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1968 – Meshell Ndegeocello, German-American singer-songwriter *1969 – Joe Swail, Northern Irish snooker player * 1969 – Jennifer Crittenden, American screenwriter and producer *1971 – Henry Blanco, Venezuelan baseball player and coach * 1971 – Alex Griffin, English bass player * 1971 – Carla Gugino, American actress *1972 – Amanda Marshall, Canadian singer-songwriter * 1972 – Bae Yong-joon, South Korean actor *1973 – Vincent Cavanagh, English singer and guitarist * 1973 – Olivier Jacque, French motorcycle racer *1974 – Kumi Tanioka, Japanese keyboard player and composer *1975 – Kyle Cook, American singer-songwriter and guitarist *1976 – Stephen Carr, Irish footballer * 1976 – Phil Harvey, English businessman * 1976 – Kevin Kaesviharn, American football player * 1976 – Georgios Kalaitzis, Greek basketball player * 1976 – Pablo Mastroeni, Argentine-American soccer player and manager * 1976 – Jon Dahl Tomasson, Danish footballer and manager *1977 – Cayetano, Greek DJ and producer * 1977 – Devean George, American basketball player * 1977 – John Patrick O'Brien, American soccer player * 1977 – Roy Oswalt, American baseball player * 1977 – Charlie Pickering, Australian comedian and radio host * 1977 – Aaron Rowand, American baseball player and sportscaster *1978 – Volkan Arslan, German-Turkish footballer * 1978 – Celestine Babayaro, Nigerian footballer *1979 – Stijn Devolder, Belgian cyclist * 1979 – Kristjan Rahnu, Estonian decathlete * 1979 – Ryan Shealy, American baseball player *1980 – Chris Simms, American football player * 1980 – David West, American basketball player *1981 – Geneviève Jeanson, Canadian cyclist * 1981 – Jay Ryan, New Zealand-Australian actor and producer *1982 – Ruhila Adatia-Sood, Kenyan journalist and radio host (d. 2013) * 1982 – Carlos Delfino, Argentinian-Italian basketball player * 1982 – Vincent Enyeama, Nigerian footballer *1983 – Antti Niemi, Finnish ice hockey player *1986 – Hajime Isayama, Japanese illustrator * 1986 – Lea Michele, American actress and singer *1987 – Tony Kane, Irish footballer *1990 – Jakub Kosecki, Polish footballer * 1990 – Patrick van Aanholt, Dutch footballer *1991 – Néstor Araujo, Mexican footballer *1991 – Deshaun Thomas, American basketball player *1992 – Mallu Magalhães, Brazilian singer-songwriter * 1992 – Noah Syndergaard, American baseball player * 1993 – Liam Payne, English singer-songwriter Deaths * 886 – Basil I, Byzantine emperor (b. 811) * 979 – Abu Taghlib, Hamdanid ruler *1093 – Hugh I, Duke of Burgundy (b. 1057) *1123 – Eystein I of Norway (b. 1088) *1135 – Al-Mustarshid, Caliph of Baghdad *1159 – Bertha of Sulzbach, Byzantine Empress (b. 1110s) *1298 – Eleanor of England, Countess of Bar (b. 1269) *1315 – Peter Tempesta (b. 1261) * 1315 – Charles of Taranto (b. 1296) *1395 – Albert III, Duke of Austria (b. 1349) *1442 – John VI, Duke of Brittany (b. 1389) *1499 – Alesso Baldovinetti, Florentine painter (b. 1427) *1526 – Louis II of Hungary (b. 1506) * 1526 – Pál Tomori Hungarian archbishop and soldier (b. 1475) *1533 – Atahualpa, Inca emperor (b. 1497) *1542 – Cristóvão da Gama, Portuguese commander (b. 1516) *1657 – John Lilburne, English activist (b. 1614) *1712 – Gregory King, English genealogist, engraver, and statistician (b. 1648) *1749 – Matthias Bel, Hungarian pastor and polymath (b. 1684) *1769 – Edmond Hoyle, English author and educator (b. 1672) *1780 – Jacques-Germain Soufflot, French architect, co-designed The Panthéon (b. 1713) *1799 – Pope Pius VI (b. 1717) *1844 – Edmund Ignatius Rice, Irish missionary and educator, founded the Christian Brothers and Presentation Brothers (b. 1762) *1856 – Mary Anne Schimmelpenninck, English author and activist (b. 1778) *1866 – Tokugawa Iemochi, Japanese shogun (b. 1846) *1877 – Brigham Young, American religious leader, 2nd President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1801) *1889 – Stefan Dunjov, Bulgarian colonel (b. 1815) *1891 – Pierre Lallement, French businessman, invented the bicycle (b. 1843) *1892 – William Forbes Skene, Scottish historian and author (b. 1809) *1904 – Murad V, Ottoman sultan (b. 1840) *1917 – George Huntington Hartford, American businessman (b. 1833) *1930 – William Archibald Spooner, English priest and author (b. 1844) *1931 – David T. Abercrombie, American businessman, co-founded Abercrombie & Fitch (b. 1867) *1944 – Attik, Greek pianist and composer (b. 1885) *1946 – Adolphus Busch III, American businessman (b. 1891) * 1946 – John Steuart Curry, American painter and academic (b. 1897) *1951 – Sydney Chapman, English economist and civil servant (b. 1871) *1952 – Anton Piëch, Austrian lawyer (b. 1894) *1958 – Marjorie Flack, American author and illustrator (b. 1897) *1966 – Sayyid Qutb, Egyptian theorist, author, and poet (b. 1906) *1968 – Ulysses S. Grant III, American general (b. 1881) *1971 – Nathan Freudenthal Leopold Jr., American murderer (b. 1904) *1972 – Lale Andersen, German singer-songwriter (b. 1905) *1975 – Éamon de Valera, Irish soldier and politician, 3rd President of Ireland (b. 1882) *1977 – Jean Hagen, American actress (b. 1923) * 1977 – Brian McGuire, Australian race car driver (b. 1945) *1979 – Gertrude Chandler Warner, American author and educator (b. 1890) *1981 – Lowell Thomas, American journalist and author (b. 1892) *1982 – Ingrid Bergman, Swedish actress (b. 1915) * 1982 – Lehman Engel, American composer and conductor (b. 1910) *1985 – Evelyn Ankers, British-American actress (b. 1918) *1987 – Archie Campbell, American actor and screenwriter (b. 1914) * 1987 – Lee Marvin, American actor (b. 1924) *1989 – Peter Scott, English explorer and painter (b. 1909) *1990 – Manly Palmer Hall, Canadian-American mystic and author (b. 1901) *1991 – Libero Grassi, Italian businessman (b. 1924) *1992 – Félix Guattari, French philosopher and theorist (b. 1930) *1995 – Frank Perry, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1930) *2000 – Shelagh Fraser, English actress (b. 1922) * 2000 – Willie Maddren, English footballer and manager (b. 1951) * 2000 – Conrad Marca-Relli, American-Italian painter and academic (b. 1913) *2001 – Graeme Strachan, Australian singer-songwriter (b. 1952) * 2001 – Francisco Rabal, Spanish actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1926) *2002 – Lance Macklin, English race car driver (b. 1919) *2003 – Mohammad Baqir al-Hakim, Iraqi politician (b. 1939) * 2003 – Patrick Procktor, English painter and academic (b. 1936) *2004 – Hans Vonk, Dutch conductor (b. 1942) *2007 – James Muir Cameron Fletcher, New Zealand businessman (b. 1914) * 2007 – Richard Jewell, American police officer (b. 1962) * 2007 – Pierre Messmer, French civil servant and politician, 154th Prime Minister of France (b. 1916) * 2007 – Alfred Peet, Dutch-American businessman, founded Peet's Coffee & Tea (b. 1920) *2008 – Geoffrey Perkins, English actor, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1953) * 2008 – Michael Schoenberg, American geophysicist and theorist (b. 1939) *2011 – Honeyboy Edwards, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1915) * 2011 – Junpei Takiguchi, Japanese voice actor (b. 1931) *2012 – Ruth Goldbloom, Canadian academic and philanthropist, co-founded Pier 21 (b. 1923) * 2012 – Nicholas Goodrick-Clarke, English historian and author (b. 1953) * 2012 – Shoshichi Kobayashi, Japanese-American mathematician and academic (b. 1932) * 2012 – Anne McKnight, American soprano (b. 1924) * 2012 – Les Moss, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1925) * 2012 – Sergei Ovchinnikov, Russian volleyball player and coach (b. 1969) *2013 – Joan L. Krajewski, American lawyer and politician (b. 1934) * 2013 – Medardo Joseph Mazombwe, Zambian cardinal (b. 1931) * 2013 – Bruce C. Murray, American geologist and academic, co-founded The Planetary Society (b. 1931) *2014 – Octavio Brunetti, Argentinian pianist and composer (b. 1975) * 2014 – Björn Waldegård, Swedish race car driver (b. 1943) *2016 – Gene Wilder, American stage and screen comic actor, screenwriter, film director, and author (b. 1933) Holidays and observances *Christian feast day: **Beheading of St. John the Baptist **Euphrasia Eluvathingal (Syro-Malabar Catholic Church) **John Bunyan (Episcopal Church) **Sabina **August 29 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *International Day against Nuclear Tests *Miners' Day (Ukraine) *Municipal Police's Day (Poland) *National Sports Day (India) *Slovak National Uprising Anniversary (Slovakia) *Telugu Language Day (India) External links *BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:August